With the rapid development of technologies, audio devices become more and more popular, and among numerous recreation modes, high-quality music enjoyment is gradually popularized. Thus, speakers for playing audio have been widely applied to existing smart mobile devices.
The speaker in the related art includes a holder and a vibration unit and a magnetic circuit unit that are fixedly held at the holder. The vibration unit includes a first diaphragm, a voice coil located below the first diaphragm and configured to drive the first diaphragm to vibrate and emit sound, and a flexible circuit board located below the voice coil and configured to support the voice coil. The flexible circuit board is arranged at the lower end of the voice coil, connected to the voice coil with its inner edge, and fixedly connected to a short edge side wall of the holder with its outer edge. When such design is adopted, in order to avoid contact a connection arm of the flexible circuit board, a size of a main magnet needs to be reduced, which seriously limits the size of the main magnet and influence a sensitivity of a magnetic circuit unit of the speaker.
Therefore, it is urgent to provide a novel speaker so as to overcome the above defects.